seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation Three: Logbook 1
THE POST SILVER SCAR PIRATES left to right: Rider, Akura, Xinia, Lucy and Scar The Silver Scar Pirates Opening Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVXT0I0yNiw Plot Overview The Escape The events are set on an island. An island full of corruption. An island that fell for evil. It was Soup Island. The island was treacherous and was full of Neo Marines. There was no sign of peace but treachery and vandalism throughout the area. There were a lot of docks inside the island. There was a rule of the island. A person who does something wrong, be a kid or even an old man,will be executed and this rule was the main one and therefore a single person died a day. But this rule would be soon over when there would be someone brave enough to stop the wrath of Ono, the one who is responsible for terror shrouding this once a lovely island and now it was literally happening. It was dark. The skys. The prison that had kept possession of the prisoners were rusty and dirty and contained a single bed and a metalic window. Nothing else. The one whose life was going to be no more was the winged angel and the one and only Candy... The angel born in Earth from the Undiscovered. 'But not the corrupted one. His body was blue and he was like a cute flying rabbit. Bam! Bam! Candy`s prison cell was being bammed by someone. It was the jailer who was to be leading him to the execution. --------------------------- '''Jailer: '''Hey, monkey. You have a lot of guests. See how many people have gathered to see your execution. '''Candy: '''Huh? It`s not time yet. '''Jailer: '''What do you mean, criminal? '''Candy: '''I am not a criminal! '''Jailer: '''Huh...? I`m not gonna beat you here. You`ll be executed in front of everybody! Damn criminal cook! Says he isn`t a criminal when he murdered Ono`s lead henchman, the guardian of the east lands of Soup! '''Candy: '''It wasn`t me! '''Jailer: '''Sayyit fronta everybody! --------------------------------------------- The jailer mazed his hands through his pocket and brought out several keys. He shuffled one of them and inserted it to the doorlock. Then he twisted it and opened the door keeping the other keys on his pocket and the one that was used for opening too. --------------------------------------------------- '''Candy: '''Damn! These handcuffs! They are made out of strong sea stone and I can`t get out for that! --------------------------- The jailer kicked him and Candy let out a cough of blood. Then the jailer pulled him by his small legs and then he and Candy reached the execution stand. Candy looked forward and saw countless of angry citizens gathered to see him being executed. There were nearly hundreds. ----------------------- '''Angry Mob: '''Just die, little pipsqueak! '''Angry Mob 2: '''Kill that! Kill em! Kill that bullshit! '''Candy: '(thinking) ''Damn it... If they knew I was innocent... The one who killed Ono`s lead henchman wasn`t me but was Ono himself to execute me... Damn it... ---------- Candy lets out a tear and his neck is captive by a chain and he is tied to a rope. After he was tied to the rope, he gasped and looked below. There were five swords attached to the ground. If the lever of the rope stanza was released, he would fall and it would be the end of him... --------- '''Executor: '''Are you rrr-ready?!!! '''Audience: '''YOSH!!! '''Executor: '''3..........2......1..... DIEE! ------ The executor pulled the lever and the rope fell down and so did Candy and the moment Candy was going to be killed by the swords... THUD!!! A great wind arose and Candy was sent flying upwards and a big shockwave was created as if the velocity of the air increased. The audience was sent flying towards the sky and so did the executors. Candy fell on the execution stand. There were chains of smoke throughout the execution area and the audience flittered and wandered around the area in fear to escape. Candy didn`t realize what literally just happened but only knew that a miracle happened. Then he saw them... Five people... They were standing and they were paved in blood... Candy was saved by those five. They were ''pirates. The Silver Scar Pirates, the infamous pirate crew from East, North, West and South Blue. -------------- '''Candy: ''Shocked You- You guys... Came to save me? '''Pirate 1: '''We promised you, my friend. What trouble brings you to the brink of death, I`ll be there and shall be my comrades and I`m gonna make you my cook!!! '''Candy: '''Ka-Ka, huh? A pirate cook? I`ll have new friends... But will I get corrupted? ---------- Candy lets out a fierce voice of crying and stops shaking. ------- '''Candy: '''YES!!! Please take me as your nakama!! I had no friends before you guys! ''Candy starts crying and dosen`t stop and then gets to the point of going back to flashbacks.... ----------- Candy`s Flashback: It was noon and Candy, the pegassus was heading for his mart. He was never scared in his life as this much he faced. He saw the leader of the island, Ono killing ''his main man! But he didn`t know why. He realized for Ono this island was getting vile and corrupted and foul. He rushed towards his mart and packed up and put all of his cooking equipments and some good food on his travel bags and containers. He got ready to leave and rushed to the docks to get a boat but suddenly... BAM! The skys started to tremble but stopped when... He saw a person wearing a white suit with dark hair flying through the air as if he were shot by someone. He was shocked and confused at the same time seeing the man but he knew he couldn`t waste any more time so he skipped the matter but more four people came rushing to the pegassus and asked him: -------- '''Female 1:' Hey, cute bunny kun, did you see a person flying towards the east? Female 2: '''Yeah and it`s a he. '''Male 1: '''Plus, he has dark hair... '''Male 2: And he wears- Candy: ''Interrupting A big white suit? '''Female 1: '''That means you do know where he is right? '''Candy: '''Uh, think so. That weirdo crashed in the Banyan rooftops right over there ''pointing towards the leftside of the east tracks. ''Besides, who are you guys? '''Male 1: '''Us? We are the Silver Scar Pirates. '''Candy: 'Horrified and frightened ''HEH?!! Pirates?! I`ll kill you! Wait...You are the infamous criminals...Wait.. You are one of the good guys. Right. I forgot! Ehehehe... Sorry... But can I go on my own way now? I must hurry! '''Male 2: '''Hey, only one thing! '''Candy: '''Huh, what is it? '''Female 2: '''Can you help us locate the man? I mean you`re a Pegassus and you have strong tracking ability by help of your noses. '''Candy: '''Heh?!! Then how can I escape from Ono?! '''Female 1:' What do you mean by that?! Candy: '''Gulp. Can you help me in exchange if I do that request of yours? '''Female 2: '''Try us. '''Candy: Ono is the leader of this island. I am terrified by his awful demands and corrupted power. I once tried to fight him but when I saw his Devil Fruit power, I was terrified and- Male 1: Devil Fruit Power?! You`re talking about Circle Man Of Death '''Ono who ate the Kyu Kyu no Mi (Sphere Sphere Fruit) which can create varities of explosive circle bombs. '''Candy: '''Then, today I saw him killing, literally tearing his head henchman`s head off with his power and I was devastated! He saw that I was a witness of the terrible death and he threatened to kill me if I leaked the information to the public!! He is searching for me right now and I have to escape! So can you guys help me finish that Ono off..?! ---- Candy was at the depth of crying. His innocent face made the first female be attracted to him like hell and had to accept his offer. ---- '''Female 2: '''Meh. We are accepting this cute bunny`s request! '''Candy: I AM A PEGASSUS!! ---- They made a short unofficial alliance and split up for hunting the person and finally found him in the rooftops. The man looked very similar to a very famous person, thought Candy. The person looked like the Second Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. But Candy knew that person. He heard of that person. He was Monkey D. Scar, the captain of the Silver Scar Pirates. The first male was Ryder, the first mate and the shipwright of the pirate crew, the first female was Xinia Hopkins, the swordswoman of the crew, the second male was Akura, the infamous son of Basil Hawkins, the magician/strategist of the crew and the second female was Lucy Hopkins, the doctor of the pirate crew. ---- Candy: '''This your man? '''Scar: '''Huh? Is this a bunny? '''Candy: '''I AM A PEGASSUS! '''Scar: '''Phew, whatever. Besides, I need some rest! '''Ryder and the others: '''Get up, you baka! '''Candy: '''Such a weirdo... Besides, how were you flying? '''Scar: '''Me?! I wasn`t flying. There were some marines who invaded our ship at the docks. Then I used my powers to send them flying in the air but instead I got carried away in the air by the force of gravity! '''Candy: '''That explains the tremors of the sky. But what kind of ability do you possess? '''Scar: '''I ate a devil fruit. '''Akura: '''He ate the Hazu Hazu no Mi. He has the power to control the momentum and forces of about anything and he himself. '''Candy: '''You ate a devil fruit?! '''Ryder: '''Well, so did I. I ate the Jisei Jisei no Mi giving me the abilities of magnetism. Hehehehe.... '''Scar: '''Say.. I smell food for sure. It`s one of your creations, Candy? '''Candy: Huh? I can`t give this to you. It`s for my travellling purposes. This is for my great escape from Ono. Lucy: But we are helping you right now, why so scared? Candy: '''This Ono guy terrifies the hell outta me! He`s a monster! '''Scar: '''We will see.... You guys already told me about the deal of yours and Candy. I`ll support you too, Candy and remember, we are always there to help you no matter what the situation is! I promise.. '''Candy: ''Cries out loud'' THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! ------- Flashback of Candy end -------- Candy returns to consciousness seeing Ryder, Akura, Xinia, Lucy and Scar who were severly damaged came to rescue him as their promise. They had fought off three giants and the hundreds of guardians who serve as neo marines and came to rescue Candy... ---- Candy: ''Thinking to himself I am so weak!! ''Cries and thinks Before we could even reach Ono, the treacherous guards of Ono captured me and pulled me to this execution stand and Ono put the blame on me about killing the henchman leader. Damn! Those shackles were out of sea prism! If I could take out the guards who captured me, Scar-Kun and his crew wouldn`t have much trouble!! ------- The Silver Scar Pirates leaned forward and with high speeds dashed at the charging Neo Marines who were on the way attacking him.Category:Stories Category:Arcs